


How Far We've Come.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Choking, Dirty Talk, Jealous Mickey, M/M, Mickey rides Ian, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Protective Mickey, Rimming, Top Ian, a little choking, ass eating, choking is hot bye, dirty talking, i love the word cock too much ok, whats smut without rimming, yippi ki yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Tommy makes a move on Ian.Ian doesn't want to tell Mickey but he does.CUE: MICKEY KICKING SOMEONES ASS AND GETTING HIS ASS FUCKED OK.NO PLOT BYE.





	How Far We've Come.

**Author's Note:**

> I have serious issues when I spend more time writing about two fictional guys fucking than going out there and finding my own guy to fuck. but you know, this makes me happy because at least stories won't disappoint me and are longer than most guys dicks. :D
> 
> follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian wasn't scared of anything.

Well, there was one thing that got to him and he was happy that it didn't happen often but when it did, he dreaded telling Mickey. He wasn't scared of Mickey. He was scared of what the older boy would do once he heard. But Ian had no doubt that he would do the same thing he always did.

Beat their ass.

Mickey knew that Ian took his wedding ring off when he was out on calls so he wouldn't risk losing it. He kept it in his locker. Everyone knew he was married.

But there was a new guy there and he had been slowly circling Ian as if he was prey. Ian had held off telling Mickey because he thought once Tommy knew that he was off the market he would back off.   
No. It only spurred Tommy on in his quest to score with Ian. Ian was capable of telling him to fuck off.

Until today.

Tommy had cornered him in the bathroom. He was taller than Ian and a lot more fit than Ian but Ian had no problem fighting back. Especially once Tommy grabbed his ass and told him that he wanted to fuck him. Ian was disgusted. So he slapped Tommy before kicking him in his balls and running out of the bathroom.

He got home an hour before Mickey would be getting home and he spent every second trying to figure out how to tell him. Seeing as Ian wasn't in the right mind at the moment he went ahead and ordered pizza so Mickey would have something ready for him to eat. 

When Mickey got home, Ian was already in his nightly clothes and by clothes he wore a swear of loose basketball shorts and nothing underneath.

"I'm so fucking tired." Mickey groaned, tossing his keys and jacket on to the bar.

Ian walked over and planted a kiss on his face, "I ordered some pizza."

"I knew marrying you would have its perks." Mickey teased, smiling at him, "I'm fucking starving."

Ian kept a regular face on when they walked into the kitchen. He watched Mickey grab a plate and put four pieces on it before grabbing himself a cup of orange soda.

"Hard day?" Ian asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. How was your day?"

"Uh," Ian started, "That's what I want to talk to you about but I want you to eat first." 

"Everything okay?" Mickey asked, staring at his husband.

Ian nodded, "Right now everything is perfect so I want to just enjoy that for a little bit." 

 

They sat on the couch together eating, laughing and just enjoying finally having some time together. It felt like they had been working nonstop and only saw each other at night time. But this weekend they had all the time they wanted to be together and Ian was going to make sure of that.

If Mickey didn't end up in jail for murdering Tommy.

 

After they were finished and the pizza was put away, Mickey made sure to sit Ian back down and politely told him to tell him what was going on.

"Please promise me you won't freak out." 

"I can't promise anything, Ian." Mickey said honestly, "Now what happened?"

And so Ian told him about Tommy, what he did and what he said to him. Afterwards, Ian closed his eyes and just waited for Mickey to explode.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell does he think he is? I don't give a shit if he's new. You told him you were married and he still-you know what? I'll be back. I'm going to go track that bastard down and beat the living shit out of him. Even better, where the fuck is my gun?"

Ian flew off the couch and reached out for Mickey as the other boy started walking back towards their bedroom, "You are not going to shoot him!"

"Just fucking watch me!" 

He pulled out of Ians' grip and disappeared into their bedroom. Ian was on edge. He knew Mickey was extremely protective of him and would go to any length for Ian just as Ian would for Mickey, but he didn't want Mickey fucking shooting anyone.

"Mickey, I'm yours, you know that. I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me. Tommy is not worth killing."

"I didn't say I was going to kill him, Ian. I'm just going to give him a little flesh wound."

"I don't feel like seeing you get arrested."

Mickey scoffed, "That's not going to happen, trust me. Now you stay here while I go take out the garbage."

Ian tried reasoning with Mickey as he got ready to head out but it was like talking to a brick wall."

"I'm going to get my cousins too." Mickey said, grabbing his eyes, "Trust me when I say I won't get arrested. I'll be back when I get done."

And he was out the door before Ian could tell him to just stay home. 

 

The hours passed and Ian was just waiting for some phone call. He tried calling Mickey but it went to his voicemail. Ian did what he did best when he was nervous and cleaned. Though their house was already spotless Ian found things to clean up.

He took a shower. He ate another piece of pizza. Had a few beers. Anything to forget that Mickey was out there trying to kill someone at the moment.

It was about midnight when the door finally came open, shut and was locked.

Ian had fallen asleep on the couch and jumped up as soon as he heard it. He ran over to Mickey, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Mickey just laughed as his husband started examining him for any kind of injuries, "I'm fine, babe. I found that piece of shit and I taught him a lesson he won't soon forget."

"You going to tell me what you did, asshole?"

Mickey kicked off his shoes, threw his jacket and keys back onto the bar and reached for the top of Ians' shorts. He spun them around and slammed Ian up against the door, "I'll tell you after you fuck me."

"Mickey you need to-Shit!"

Mickey just grinned as he tightened his sudden grip around Ians' cock. He began moving his hand slowly because it was kind of hard to jerk someone off even in shorts, "I need to suck your cock that's what I need to do." 

And with that, Mickey sunk to his knees and pulled down Ians' shorts. He threw them across the room and then took off his own shirt. He'd get his pants later so Ian could bend him over the couch and fuck him good and hard.

"When you go back to work I'm going to take you and pick you up. I'm going to get out of the truck so Tommy and every other cocksucker there sees that you and I are still good, still happy and that you still fuck me good and hard." 

"Mickey the fucks'-Oh God." 

Mickey had wrapped his lips around Ians' cock and swallowed almost half of it. He closed his eyes and groaned as he began moving his head up and down Ians' cock faster. He would never get tired of sucking Ian off. He loved the way Ian tasted, loved the weight of his cock on his tongue. Loved knowing that Ians' cock was his cock and he could have it whenever he fucking wanted.

He ran his hands up Ians' thighs then grabbed onto his hips and pulled him forward so Ians' cock could hit the back of his throat. He moved his hands back and grabbed onto Ians' ass and just held on as he began moving up and down.

"Fuck." Ian groaned, pulling slightly on Mickeys' hair.

The older man groaned at the feeling and it spurred him on in sucking Ians' cock. He knew Ian was faithful to him just as he was to Ian. But the thought of anyone putting their hands on HIS husband had Mickeys' entire body fuming. He just wanted to pin Ian down and ride his cock until Ian couldn't remember his own fucking name.

He pulled off and looked up at Ian, "You're mine. This cock is mine."

"Course, Mick. I'm all yours." Ian panted, trying to get Mickey to continue what he was doing.

But Mickey just stood up and unbuckled his pants. He pushed them down his legs along with his boxers and kicked them across the floor, "I just want you to fuck me good and hard. You got that?" 

Ian reached for him and pulled him in hard so he could kiss him with all the strength he had in his body. They clung to each other as they stumbled over towards the couch.

"I'm going to fuck you so good." Ian whispered against Mickeys' neck, "Going to make you feel me for days." 

Mickey whimpered and started grinding against Ian causing their cocks to rub together. The sensation shot through their bodies and ended up in their balls causing their hormones to go from a 5 to a 10 in less than a second.

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys body and cupped his ass, "But first I'm going to eat you until you cry. I know how you love my tongue." 

Mickey groaned and slammed his forehead against Ians' shoulder as the red head continued to fondle the ass he loved oh so much.

"You want that, Mick? Want me to make you feel good?"

"Fuck, Ian please." Mickey begged, "Want to feel you so bad."

"Mhm." Ian hummed, sucking Mickeys' earlobe into his mouth, "I'm going to have to take you to the bedroom then. I want to spread you out."

"Fuck, the floor. Just put me on the fucking floor." Mickey spat, still partially humping Ian to feel some friction on his cock.

Once Mickey was on his back on the carpet, Ian instantly got down between his legs. He pushed them apart and planted kisses on Mickeys' thighs. He fucking loved Mickeys' thighs and loved having his mouth on them whenever he had the chance. Most of the time they were both too horny to focus on drawn out foreplay but at the moment they were going to savor every moment.

Because after this was all said and done, Ian still had to find out what Mickey did to Tommy.

"Stop teasing bitch!" Mickey spoke, but gasping when he felt a tongue run across him, "Fuck yeah."

"Am I a bitch now?" Ian whispered, tracing his tongue down from Mickeys balls.

"Shut up and get busy."

Ian chuckled but happily did as Mickey said. He used his thumbs to spread Mickey open and pressed his tongue flat against him before licking up him.

Mickey groaned and grabbed onto the carpet as his husband really started eating him out. Apart from Ian actually fucking him, rimming was Mickeys' favorite thing in the entire world. Ian had a magical tongue and holy fuck Mickey was blessed to have that thing in his ass, his mouth and other places.

He began pushing his ass down just trying to hint to Ian that he wanted that damn tongue in him.

Ian knew what he wanted but he was currently enjoying teasing Mickey for the simple fact Mickey didn't tell him what he did. The fact he came home without a mark on him was kind of terrifying because he knew without a doubt that Tommy probably looked like shit at the moment and would for a while.

He pointed his tongue and slowly began pushing it inside Mickey. He wanted to melt into the carpet at the sounds Mickey was currently making. Ian could feel Mickeys' thighs tensing up around his head and Ian was happy with where he literally was in life right now. Eating his husbands ass. The most perfect man on the face of the planet.

He pressed his face further against Mickeys ass and was now fucking him with his tongue at a slow pace. But the pace was enough to have Mickey clenching around him and squirming on the floor.

"Holy fuck." Mickey groaned, arching his back just a tad.

His head was thrown back and Ian really wanted to mark him up, lick his throat. But he would have to wait. Right now all he could focus on was Mickeys ass', the sounds Mickey was currently making and the throbbing erection between his own legs. 

Mickey was hard as a rock. The tip of his cock was leaking and Ian could swear even from his position he could see it hardening. It took all the strength Ian had not to reach down between his own legs and jack himself off. He refused to.

He was going to cum inside Mickey. He was going to fuck him good and hard like Mickey wanted it.

He continued to fuck his tongue in and out of Mickey melting at the taste of the love of his life. He pulled out only to spit on him and used his tongue to open Mickey back up a little more. He fucked into Mickey as fast as he could with his tongue, kitten licked him open and would lick him roughly.

The dark haired man was completely overtaken by pleasure. He was breathing heavily and he could feel sweat forming as he clenched his thighs tight around Ians' head.

"Shit." Mickey groaned, "Feels so fucking good."

"Want me to suck your cock?" Ian asked, licking back up to Mickeys' balls.

Mickey shivered and look down at the red head who looked absolutely sinful. His lips were shiny with spit, face flushed and green eyes were glazed over with lust. His hair was tousled and holy shit   
Mickey was in love.

Yeah, he would have absolutely killed Tommy for Ian. He would have killed anyone over Ian but he didn't.

"Just fuck me already." Mickey ordered, "But first get your ass up here and kiss me." 

Ian slid up over Mickey and kissed him as hard as he could. Their tongues moved together as their hands raked over every inch of the body they knew so well. Their cocks moved together each time Ian made one single move sending shivers down their spine.

"Just fuck me hard." Mickey whispered against his lips.

"Tilt your head back first." Ian replied, "I want to do something."

Mickey did it instantly. He was a sucker for neck kisses, a sucker for Ian marking him up and being able to show everyone that he was taken.

Ian attached his lips to Mickeys' neck instantly and wasted no time in sucking love bites onto almost every inch of his skin. Anyone else could say it was trashy but they fucking loved it. 

After a while Ian pulled back and kissed Mickey once more, "Ready babe?" 

"Let me ride you." Mickey spoke frantically, "Let me ride your cock."

Ian groaned and bit down on his lip, "That is alright with me." 

They untangled themselves so Ian could sit on the couch. He spread his legs a good bit so Mickey could sit on him properly. For a few moments they just made out again. Ian kept his hands on Mickeys ass just ready to have his cock inside it.

Mickey pulled back and moved up a bit so Ian could grab his own cock. He moved his hand around it a few seconds before holding it still so Mickey could slide down on it.

Mickey bit his lip as it first entered him. He was used to Ians' cock but sometimes it still overwhelmed him how big it was and how full it always made him feel.

"Fuck." Ian gasped, nails digging into Mickeys' hips.

He was going to let Mickey go at his own pace. Afterall, he was practically letting Mickey use him at this point but Ian had absolutely no complaints about it.

It didn't take long for Mickey to pick up his pace, riding Ian as if his life depended on it.

"Fuck, feel so fucking good." Mickey groaned, hands on Ians' shoulders.

Ian licked his lips, "Kiss me."

Mickey did happily. They stayed like that as Mickey continued to bounce on Ians' cock. The pleasure was building inside both of them and they knew it wouldn't take long. When they got in this fast   
"just fuck me" mood it never did last but they never complained. They knew they'd be fucking again just hours later with a lot more foreplay.

Mickey threw his head back as he moved faster. Ian bit his lip and wrapped his hand around Mickeys' throat but he didn't squeeze. Mickey put one of his hands over Ians' and hinted to his husband that it was okay, he could choke him a bit.

They had only experimented with choking so Ian wasn't sure but once Mickey clenched tight around his cock and choked out the words, "Fucking do it" then Ian knew it was okay.

He carefully squeezed around Mickeys' throat. He read up on the proper way of choking Mickey so he wouldn't actually kill the man he loved. It was worth every hour he spent awake reading because Mickeys' body was reacting to it.

He could feel Mickeys' cock leaking against his stomach as the dark haired boy moved back closer to him. He was clenching tight around Ian sending the red head into a frenzy. 

Every few moments Ian would thrust his hips up and slam his cock against Mickeys' prostate and enjoy the way he seemed to spaz out over him.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey groaned, "Fuck!"

Ian was now holding onto his hips with both hands and thrusting up into him. Mickey had stopped riding him but neither one cared. Ian was happy to fuck into Mickey like he never would again. It was worth the strain in his thighs hearing the moans, groans and curses that Mickey let out. It was worth the slight sting when Mickey would dig his nails into Ians' shoulders. 

"You feel so fucking good." Ian groaned, holding Mickey close.

Mickeys' forehead was pressed against Ians' shoulder, their chests were pressed together. Ian had moved his hands down to Mickeys ass so he could spread him open slightly so he could fuck further and deeper into him.

It had Mickey crying out against him, clenching and pushing his hips down to meet each incredible thrust. Ian was fucking into his prostate head on and Mickey felt as if he was going to either cry, cum or both. It felt that fucking good.

"Tommy is never going to feel my cock inside him. Only you will ride my cock like this. Only you will be pinned to the floor, the bed or the couch as I fuck into you."

He smacked Mickeys' ass causing Mickey to cry out.

"I don't ever want anyone else, Mick. I don't care who wants me. I want you." He panted, his pace becoming unven the closer he got to his orgasm.  
"I'm going to fuck you until the day I die. I'm going to eat that fucking ass for as long as I live. That's a fucking promise." He spoke, grunting as he pushed deep into Mickey.

Mickey let out a deep groan as his orgasm hit him unexpectedly. His entire body was shaking as he came what felt like forever all over Ians' chest. He was clenching tight around Ian trying to milk his cock for everything that it was worth.

And to Mickey, his cock was worth absolutely everything. Yet, it was priceless at the same time.

Especially when it was fucking into him as if he didn't just have an intense orgasm. 

His cock was softening but his ass was still happily accepting Ians' cock.

"Fuck, Mickey." Ian groaned, nails digging into the soft flesh of Mickeys' ass.

Ian grunted a few times before letting out a long groan. He pressed deep and hard into Mickey and held himself there as he came. He could feel himself spilling out into his husband and the thought alone was enough to increase the pleasure and intensity of his orgasm.

"Oh God." Mickey groaned, loving the way he was being filled.

Their lips met and they kissed as their orgasms subsided and the shakes and shivers left their bodies.

"I need to move." Mickey laughed breathlessly.

"Before you do, I need you to tell me what you did to Tommy."

Mickey snorted, "I gave him what he was asking for. A fake gun to the head, a few broken ribs, two black eyes, a broken nose and a cracked leg."

"Jesus Christ, Mickey he's going to be pressing charges."

"Trust me he won't be. Cousins made sure of that." Mickey spoke with confidence.

Ian shook his head with a grin on his face, "You're nothing but trouble. What am I going to do with you?"

"Not my fucking fault some low life forced himself on my husband. I'll kick his ass again. I'll kick anyones' ass who messes with you." 

Ian slowly stroked his fingers down Mickeys' flushed cheek, "Fucking love you asshole."

"Love you more jackass."

 

Tommy ended up transferring to a different department. As he packed up his things he didn't even look at Ian. No one knew what happened to him and Tommy never told anyone. He just up and left without a word.

The same day, Mickey came to work to pick Ian up with a limp and a neck full of hickies. Once Mickey spotted Tommy looking in their direction he pulled Ian into a sloppy kiss before pulling back and flipping him off.

Ian laughed.

Tommy scurried off without ever looking back. 

And that's how it was with Ian and Mickey. They lived, laughed, loved, fought, made love, angry fucked, but every second was one they cherished. The only time they ever looked back was to see how far they had come.


End file.
